Loch Nessie Monster
by Becca962
Summary: Nessie tells Emmett she's bored. Emmett has an idea to have fun, and it involves going to Scotland. What will happen when the boat runs out of gas in the middle of the Loch? Rated T Post BD R


**AN- I am sooooo sorry about the wait. I have been so busy with Spring Break. Thanks to anyone who is reading this story and any of my other stories.**

**This is post BD, obviously. It's when Nessie looks around 10 or 11ish. The story starts in Nessie POV.**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta, 578!!**

**Loch Nessie Monster**

"I'm bored Uncle Emmett!" I whined as I skipped into the living room. Emmett was watching some football game. My mom and Dad were at something. I'm not sure what.

"Good for you." He replied "Go ask Aunt Alice to take you shopping."

"I don't want to go shopping. I have too many clothes already."

"Then ask Uncle Jasper to do something."

"He says he's busy." Lie. I didn't actually talk to him. Aunt Alice, Rosalie and he were playing some board game.

"Ugh," He turned around and looked at me "What do you want to do then?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be bored now, would I?" I smiled at him, sweetly

"Fine," He smiled a little "Go, uhh, read?"

"That's no fun." I jumped on the couch "I want to do something exciting."

He got a funny look in his eye. Then he smiled. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad, considering it was Uncle Emmett. He ran into the other room and called somebody. They talked too quickly for me to hear.

"I have a plan for fun." Emmett grabbed me and dragged me to his jeep; he had managed to pack quickly, too. I wondered how long we would be gone.

I heard Alice shout at Emmett as he started the car, it sounded like 'No kilts' but that made no sense. We took off at around 100 miles per hour.

We got to the airport in about 20 minutes.

"Why are we at the airport?" I asked

"You'll see." Emmett grinned, evilly

"I'm hungry." I complained

He handed me a wad of cash and told me to go get something to eat. I walked up to my favorite pizza place and got cheese pizza. I came back to Uncle Emmett. We sat down and waited.

"Where are we going?" I asked again "Can I see my ticket?"

"Not telling, and no, it would give away the surprise." He smiled at me again, it seemed like Emmett was always smiling or laughing.

"I'll find out when we get on the plane. They announce that." I argued

"Then you'll find out then. No sooner." He looked up at a clock "Are you done yet? Our plane starts boarding soon."

"Pretty much," I stuffed a little bit more pizza in my mouth and threw out the garbage "Let's go get on."

He led the way across the airport. We were in the part for National flights.

"Can you tell me no-

"Just wait, you are very impatient"

We got on and sat down, first class, of course. I was tempted to ask one of the flight attendants where we were going, but that would seem weird. I asked Uncle Emmett another question instead.

"How long will we be gone?"

"We'll be back tomorrow." He looked at his watch "We should be leaving soon"

A couple minutes later the pilot came over the speaker. I put down the sky mall catalog to listen.

"Hello and good afternoon to everyone! Welcome to Northwest Flight 6523, to New York. We will be taking off very shortly, as soon as the flight attendants review safety procedures. I will come back on as soon as I have an update on destination and timing. Have an amazing day!"

"Why are we going to New York?" I asked Emmett

"Just a stop; I couldn't get a direct flight."

We went over safety and took off. Planes are so boring and I ended up falling asleep. Emmett shook me awake as we got really close.

"We're going to get off any minute. Grab your stuff."

I threw my soda in the bag the flight attendant carried by and pulled my seat back up.

"We have arrived in New York. Have a nice day."

Emmett practically dragged me off the plane. He went up to some ticket thing and bought more tickets. He led me to International terminals.

"Can you give me a hint to where we're going?" I asked, sweetly

"Fine," Emmett smiled "We're going to Europe, and Alice told me not to buy a kilt."

"I thought I imagined that. Are we going to Scotland?"

He grinned in reply.

"Why are we going to Scotland?"

"I bet you can figure it out." He said

We sat in a new terminal and waited.

"What time will we get there?" I asked, bored

"Around five, then we'll get into the hotel, get you some dinner, and maybe do a little sightseeing." Emmett got his evil grin back

Right there I knew where we were going. I heard some lady mention the Inverness airport, the closest to Loch Ness. Emmett was taking me, Nessie, to see Nessie. How punny.

**(I couldn't resist. Sorry about the lame joke. The airport is real. I'm pretty sure it's the closest, according to my 10 min of research ******** If I'm wrong, you can tell me.)**

Our hotel was pretty nice; some quaint little place in some tiny village. It wasn't really a hotel, actually. It was some lady's house that she rented out a couple rooms in. Emmett carried our bags into our room and lounged on his bed.

"Oh my goodness I'm soooooooooo tired." He sighed exasperatedly "We might have to wait for tomorrow to do anything."

"I'm sure." I shoved him "Let's go get dinner."

We went to some little diner overlooking the loch. It was really pretty; the sun was just starting to set.

"So," I asked "What are we going to do tonight?"

"It's a little later than I thought so do want to just go for a little walk near the lake?"

"Sure." W paid for the food and took off. The walk was nice, but I was tired from the plane ride. We went back to the room and I crashed. I think Emmett went to hunt in the nearby woods.

The next day was nice. It was sunny with a little breeze. Emmett had a plan. We rented a little motorboat and went out on the loch. It was pretty nice.

"Do you have some sort of plan, Uncle Emmett; I don't think Nessie is going to show." It felt weird, like talking about me

"We have a problem." Emmett was kind of quiet

"What?"

"Listen."

I listened, and couldn't hear anything.

"I don't hear anything but some birds." I was confused

"That's my point. The engine is out of gas." Emmett was sort of serious looking, that was a first

"What's the big deal? We can swim to shore easily. If the place is mad about ditching their boat, we ca pay them."

"Nessie, you look ten. No ten year old girl should be able to swim that far." He had a point

"Than what do we do? Don't we have oars?" I asked

"No, I didn't feel like paying the extra $20. So, we wait for some one to help us or we wait for a better plan to come to mind. You can manage without food for a bit can't you?"

"I'm fine."

So we waited, and waited, and waited some more. I fell asleep. The rocking was pretty soothing.

"OHMYGODWHATISTHAT?!?!" I woke up to huge, tossing waves

"I don't know." Emmett shouted back, smiling like an idiot

I almost was tossed off, but Emmett caught me. I was soaking wet, so I wasn't sure if it was raining or the waves were just that big.

"I bet it's the Loch Ness Monster!" Emmett was guffawing like a lunatic

"It better not be Emmett Cullen!" I had a full spaz attack. I started screaming.

Emmett grabbed me "Calm down. It's just a storm." He was laughing now

"Not Funny. Let me guess, the boat never died either?"

"No the boat died, but the 'Loch Ness Monster' was an excellent twist. The storm pushed us close enough to shore to swim. Let's go."

I jumped in and took off. Emmett followed. Then I had a plan. I did a tricky dive thing and screamed "Emmett! Something's pulling me down!" I dived lower. Emmett freaked.

"Nessie!" He put on a burst of speed and dived for me. He pulled me up with ease. "Nothing was pulling you down Nessie."

"I know." I giggled as we started walking near the shore "You're not the only one who can pretend to see the monster."

I ran for the shore and he chased me at a human pace "I'm gonna get you Nessie!"

The trip wasn't that bad after all, except when Emmett caught me and I got a face full of sand. And, I swore I saw the Loch Ness Monster as I looked back on our way out. Emmett said I was crazy. One word shut him up. "Atlantis"

**The end won't make to much sense unless you read my story Atlantis, Emmett tries to find Atlantis.**

**Review and you will get a virtual happy face********. I hope you liked it!!**


End file.
